Aperture Enrichment: Fazed
by FluttershyXxx
Summary: This fanfiction is somewhat based off Portal 2? I don't exactly know. Its about a woman named Rae, around 29 years old. She's a mute who causes a disaster in Aperture and has to find her way out. Includes some mild cursing, violence, etc. Constructive critism highly encouraged. Thanks!


Aperture Enrichment: Fazed

The world slowly opened up. Everything was blurred. She made slow movements, until her vision finally cleared up, revealing the test preparation room. The speakers above emitted static until a voice began to speak. "Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment center, here you will be- "The messages phased out and a more casual and clearer voice spoke. "Ah, those pre-recorded messages. Let's see who were testing this time… Ah… hm… and your name is Rae?" Rae looked up at the sound of her name. She opened her mouth to confirm, only to find she could not speak. At all! Rae's eyes widened in panic. "Oh please, don't panic. You're just more mute, human garbage. Let's just get this over with." The voice spoke. The portal opened and Rae hesitantly put her foot through. She looked closely at herself through the orange portal. Dark hair… blue-green eyes… and the default Aperture jumpsuit. She couldn't believe she didn't remember what she even looked like. "What are you doing?! Go!" the voice said with an aggravated tone. Rae was intimidated by the anonymous speaker and went on to the first test chamber. She blinked the blur out of her eyes and focused on the puzzle. Easy enough. She stepped on the red button and a companion cube dropped from the tube on the ceiling. Rae jumped slightly at the thud the cube made. Her eyes turned to it and she smiled. The cube looked so… cute… She picked it up with both hands; she had a strange amount of strength even after being stuck in the cryogenic capsule for God knows how long. She placed the cube on the button which opened the door. "Very good, for somebody with as much cognitive deterioration as you. To make that easy for you to understand, very good for someone as stupid as you." The voice mused. Rae walked through the door trying to ignore the put-downs. "Now please continue to the next test." Rae knew this wouldn't end well. It was just… just a gut feeling… Rae looked and saw a small opening between two slanted metal bearings that had probably fell and stuck there. Rae knew better then to trust this lady. She put her hands on the rusty bearings and painfully squeezed herself into the opening. "Hey! Where are you going!? You should be testing you idiot!" the voice shouted. Rae ran as fast as she could, jumping over rubble and such. She tripped while running and spun. "Rrgh…" she groaned as she had hit a wall. She pushed herself up and looked down. It was another test chamber with some sort of device on a stand. "Get her! NOW!" she heard the voice yell. Rae jumped down with no hesitation and grabbed the device. Her long fall boots had eliminated the fall damage when she had jumped. The device fit nicely in her hands; she figured it was something important. She studied the Aperture logo printed on the device and shot it. A blue portal formed on the wall near her. She knew this; it was the same portal that let her out of her preparation chamber. She saw another hallway looking area, quite far up from where she was standing. She shot a blue portal on the ground, and one up in the hallway area. She stepped through and came out of the orange portal. Desks, chairs, and buttons were all around. Papers were on the desks and some had floated onto the floor. Rae's eyes grazed all the button labels. She looked at some writing on the wall, scribbles of words and drawings. "GLaDOS… what a nasty piece of work she is… how could they…" she couldn't read the rest of the scribbles. GLaDOS must be the woman that was monitoring her… At least Rae had her intelligence going for her. She tripped on a chair leg and stumbled. Her arm hit the wall forcefully and pressed a button down. She paused and looked closely at the label but she was interrupted. Loud beeping ran out, the building shook. She had no idea what she had pressed but she ran her finger along the tape. "Do not press!" it said though the print was severely faded. "What did you do?! You moron! "GLaDOS yelled. Rae took breathes as some wall panels started to break off slightly. Rae jumped out and shot two portals. She choked back somewhat of a screams when she landed out of the portals and onto the floor. She panted as she heard GLaDOS ranting on before the scene faded and she blacked out.


End file.
